<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>restraint by allechant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001014">restraint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allechant/pseuds/allechant'>allechant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ars goetia [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allechant/pseuds/allechant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the only thing honest about solomon was the way his body reacted to her touch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ars goetia [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>restraint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This wasn’t the first time she was in his room. It wasn’t even the second or the third time – Purgatory Hall was almost another home to her by this point.</p><p>But as she struggled with the buttons on her shirt, her fingers stiff with tension, she thought that she’d never felt more nervous, more afraid than she did now. She yanked at the cotton of her blouse, part of her fed up with her emotions, but then his hand reached for hers and she stilled, her breath catching. Solomon watched her, and his expression was unreadable.</p><p>Slowly, he pulled her hands away from her collar, letting them drop to her sides. “Why are you so impatient?” he whispered, leaning close, his head dipping so that his lips were right next to her ear. His breath washed over her skin. “I didn’t think you’d have a reason to be.”</p><p>“I’m not –” The retort was instinctive, but she bit her lip, stopping herself from saying more. There was a knowing gleam in his yellow-blue eyes, and both of them were aware of what the other wanted; was there even a point in her trying to hide the truth? “You’ve made me wait for too long,” she finally answered, and he smiled, sliding his fingers through her hair.</p><p>“I apologise, <em>ahuvati</em>. I’ve been tied up in my personal affairs – perhaps it was selfish of me to neglect you,” he teased, his hand dropping from her head to trail across her shoulder. “How would you like me to make it up to you?” His elegant fingers stopped right at her collar, and he flicked one of the stubborn buttons with a playful grin, one that made her knees weak.</p><p>On the surface, it was as though their earlier conversation had never happened. But there was a look in his eyes that reminded her of <em>vulnerability</em>, something he had never displayed around her before. “You know perfectly well how to make me feel better,” she whispered, her fingers splayed across his chest. She could feel his heart beating underneath her palm.</p><p>His eyes narrowed. “And that’s all you want?” he asked, tilting her head up with a finger, his other hand leaving her shirt buttons to grip her waist, tugging her towards him. “You questioned, you pushed, you did your best to chip away at my very person, and yet this is all you want?”</p><p>“Yes. This is the only thing I want.” She wasn’t even sure if she was lying – he had been gone from her life for a mere two weeks but seeing him now made something <em>burn</em> within her. It wasn’t a feeling that she understood entirely, but she knew better than to try and suppress her emotions. If she let this impulse simmer for too long, she would eventually explode.</p><p>He paused, studying her, and she stared straight back into his piercing eyes, trying to figure out what he saw when he looked at her. “You never cease to intrigue me,” he finally said.</p><p>“I can <em>intrigue</em> you in other ways,” she answered, cupping his face and drawing him down for a kiss – he tasted like magic, like sin, something forbidden that hovered <em>just</em> out of reach, so close and yet so far. He didn’t withdraw – instead, his hand slid to the back of her head, holding her still as she sighed into his kiss, his lips parting slightly for her.</p><p>This felt different from her dreams, somehow. Weightier. Solomon was real and <em>solid</em>, and she wanted to sink her fingers into him, reassure herself that he wouldn’t disappear. Her heart hurt. “Don’t leave me again,” she said, pulling back so she could gauge his reaction – he let out a long, shuddering sigh and shook his head, closing his eyes.</p><p>“If that’s what you want.” His lips brushed against the corner of her mouth, trailing down to her jaw, to the curve of her neck, and she shivered at the soft, fleeting sensation of his mouth against her skin. “I’ll follow you to Hell and back if that’s what you wish for,” he added, his voice a husky murmur, and she stepped towards him, almost collapsing into his arms.</p><p>“I want you, Solomon.” This wait had been too long, too painful. His eyes flicked open and he wasted no time in fulfilling her request – the gentle warmth of magic flickered around her and she gasped as her clothes undid themselves, dropping in a pool at her feet. She didn’t even have time to respond before he grabbed her and then they were on his bed, her arms wrapped around his neck as he leant over her, their lips meeting in a burst of heat that had her scrabbling at his uniform, trying to press herself closer to him.</p><p>Normally she might feel a tinge of embarrassment, shamed by how desperate she was for him, but right now it was impossible to care. Her fingers pulled at his silver locks while she wrapped her bare legs around his hips, keeping him against her. “I didn’t know you missed me <em>this</em> much,” he said, but he didn’t sound like he was teasing her – when she looked into his eyes she saw that his pupils were dilated, inky black devouring the yellow-blue she was so used to, and a shiver ran down her back. Had he ever looked at her this openly before?</p><p>“I hate how you make me feel,” she told him in return, her hands reaching down to undo the buttons on his shirt – she didn’t struggle as much with his clothes, and before long she had his uniform unbuttoned, her fingers roaming across his bare skin. The heat of his body almost seared her, and she trembled when he pressed himself against her, the desire she saw in his eyes manifesting itself between her thighs. “Get rid of your clothes,” she said.</p><p>“Is that an order?” But he didn’t protest, shrugging off his shirt and undoing the buckle of his belt – the moment he kicked his clothes away he came back to her, his nimble hands searching her, finding their home in the planes and curves of her body. “Sing for me,” he murmured, and sing she did, broken gasps and murmurs falling from her lips as he bent her readily to his touch, luring an ancient, <em>primal</em> desire out from the pit of her stomach.</p><p>She didn’t know if he was that good or if he had simply memorised the shape and the feel of her skin. What she did know was that he had completely ruined her for any other man – when his hand slid between her legs, his fingers delicately teasing her trembling flesh, her mind blanked out and all she could think about were the stars that danced in his eyes, beautiful flashes of light and colour that robbed her of the air nestling in her lungs.</p><p>When he let go of her, she felt the cold air kiss her thighs and she flinched, pressing them together – she didn’t realise she was holding her breath, and when she exhaled, she could feel tears pricking at her eyes. There was a throbbing,<em> aching</em> need rising within her, and if she didn’t get something to fill that void, she might begin to cry. “Solomon…<em>please</em>.”</p><p>He ran his tongue over his fingers, glistening with her wetness. “Did you think you’d get what you wanted just because you begged me?” he asked, a faint smile curving his lips; her gaze dropped from his beautiful, cruel mouth to the rest of his body, lean and lithe. He was a sculpture carved to perfection, all hard lines and angles, marble that breathed.</p><p>She repeated his name and it broke on her tongue, almost a sob. When his lips met hers, they were surprisingly tender. “Shush.” His fingers intertwined with hers, and she watched as he brought her hand up to his chest. She felt his heartbeat, faster than she would have imagined. “It’s taking everything I have not to just <em>devour</em> you right now,” he whispered.</p><p>The thought of being taken by him so relentlessly made her moan, the quiet sound slipping unbidden through her lips, and his eyes narrowed. He dipped his head and his mouth, hot and searching, lingered against her neck. His teeth sank lightly into the flesh of her throat, and his tongue ran over her pulse, making her shudder. “Is this your idea of a tease?”</p><p>Her voice was breathless, but he still understood what she said if that raised eyebrow was any indication – she yelped as he bit down, not too hard but enough to hurt. He hummed against her skin and a thrill shot through her, going straight to her groin.</p><p>“I thought after so long you’d want me to be gentle,” he said, “but that doesn’t seem to be the case. You’re still as <em>demanding</em> as ever. How insatiable.” But the satisfied gleam in his eyes contradicted his reprimanding tone. “What do you want from me?”</p><p>She grabbed his hands, pulling them to her chest, and he laughed. It was a soft sound full of humour and something <em>else</em>; that something reminded her of Solomon with his bangs falling over his eyes, his teeth gritted as he held himself over her, his forearms tense – she cried out when he pinched her nipples, having noticed her sudden distraction. “What are you thinking about? Pay attention to me,” he said, and his voice was filled with malice.</p><p>“Only you,” she answered, instinctively drawn to the taunt in his gaze. He rarely behaved like this with her, even when he was caught up in the throes of passion, but she enjoyed it most when he was this way – when he tried to lord himself over her and ended up falling apart at the feel of her wrapped around him, her voice calling his name.</p><p>It didn’t matter that she knew no magic, that she was far less powerful than he was. Even if she was weak compared to him, Solomon would do anything she wanted in bed, and this time was no different. Her fingers fisted his hair as he lowered his head to her nipples, his tongue flicking out to tease her – his name left her lips, spat out like a curse, and his teeth sank into her flesh, leaving imprints on her skin.</p><p>He was nestled between her thighs and for a brief, wondrous moment she felt him grind against her – she spread her legs, hoping to tempt him, hoping that he would give in and take her right there and then, but instead one of his hands reached down to linger on the sensitive skin right above her groin, tracing delicate patterns all over her body. She jerked when his hand slid under her, cupping her ass. “I hate your stupid games,” she breathed.</p><p>“Really? I thought you quite enjoyed them.” He left a burning kiss on the faint bruises that now purpled her skin. Before she could think of some kind of comeback, he started to trail more butterfly kisses down her torso, towards her navel, and she forgot what she had been trying to say, watching him with tense anticipation as he approached her sex.</p><p>His breath washed over her and she exhaled, her fingers tightening in the material of his bedsheet. If she kept gripping it so tightly, she might just rip it, but neither of them was in the headspace to care about that. “You don’t want me to do this, do you?” he asked, and she narrowed her eyes at the smile that danced on his lips, mocking her.</p><p>Two weeks without him and she thought she would have gotten used to his absence, but when one slender finger traced a delicate circle around her clit, her legs quivered, shifting slightly so that he had better access to her core – he didn’t miss the way her body moved, trying to accommodate him the best it could. “I hate you,” she whimpered. At least she was lucid enough to grab his pillow and jam it over her face, hiding his smirk from view.</p><p>But her respite didn’t last long. Moments later, the pillow was ripped out of her hands and she watched as Solomon tossed it onto his desk, far out of her reach. She glared at him, or at least she tried her best given that he had finally sunk his fingers inside her, and she was now writhing, struggling against him as his free arm forced her down. He knew exactly what she liked; he was so familiar with her body, so attuned to her responses that she doubted any other man would be able to make her cry out the same way.</p><p>The pleasure was blinding. Her mind could barely form a coherent thought, and her breath fell in quick pants, her lungs aching. She could sense Solomon’s gaze upon her and in the back of her mind, she was almost begging him to stop. He manipulated her body with all the skill of an expert puppeteer, and she danced for him, a limp marionette dangling from its strings.</p><p>Then abruptly he slowed, and she <em>ached</em> so badly that it hurt, her cunt throbbing with need around him. He slowly pumped his fingers once, twice inside her and she shuddered, a sigh escaping her lips – his eyes brimmed with satisfaction, but there was an unsated hunger in that yellow-blue gaze that sent another wave of heat down to her sex. “Do you want more?”</p><p>How was he able to sound so normal? She could barely string a sentence together. “Tease me some more and I’ll seriously consider putting on my clothes and leaving.” A threat that rang hollow, and they both knew it. There was no way she would leave, not at this stage.</p><p>Solomon’s thumb gently pressed her clit and she spasmed, the rush of pleasure so sudden that for a moment she forgot her own name – when she recovered, he was hovering over her again, their noses almost touching. “You were saying?” he asked, his tone teasing.</p><p>“I’m not a toy for you to play with.” But she <em>wanted</em> him to play with her. She wanted him to take her apart, have his hands linger on every inch on her as he put her back together. She wanted him to leave his mark on her, dark petals unfurling across her skin wherever his lips touched. This desire to be marked by him was not foreign, but it was the first time she had felt it so strongly, and she had no idea how to sift through the thoughts flooding her mind.</p><p>Absence made the heart grow fonder, or so they said. Maybe that was why she yearned so badly for him now. Or maybe it was because of that one moment of fear, of vulnerability he had shown when he lashed out at her. Either way, she wanted him. She wanted him inside her, his voice calling out her name, desperation rolling off his tongue. She wanted another hint of the <em>real</em> Solomon, the man she knew hid behind his carefully crafted façade, behind the half-truths and placid smiles and gentle diversions.</p><p>And when they were in bed together, when he was nestled in her arms, the heat in his gaze searing the depths of her soul – that was the one moment when he was truest to himself. All of a sudden, she thought about the time he said that he loved her, the words he uttered simply because she had wanted him to, and she found herself wishing he would say that again.</p><p>She reached down, wrapping her hand around his length, and he hissed at the sensation of her fingers running along his shaft – surprise flitted through his gaze, but it quickly gave way to longing. “Kiss me,” she said, and he wordlessly obeyed; their lips met in a needy kiss that only got messier when she began to stroke him. He bucked into her hand, and she ran her thumb over the tip, a familiar, sticky moisture gathering on her skin. “Do you want me?”</p><p>Her voice was sultry, almost seductive. She barely recognised it. Solomon nuzzled her neck, his chest pressed against hers, and she bit her lip at the <em>friction</em>, at all these sensations that threatened to send her over the edge. “Yes. I want you,” he whispered, so different from his earlier control. Knowing how much he desired her made her feel a little light-headed.</p><p>“How do you want to take me?” she asked, offering him a chance to choose – he didn’t even stop to think, grabbing her hips and flipping her so that she knelt on all fours before him. The space between her thighs felt cold, uncomfortable, but she didn’t have to focus on that because in the next instant, Solomon slid himself inside her in one smooth, fluid motion; his hands were still gripping her hips, and she cried out as he pounded her in earnest, the wet sounds that filled the room both embarrassing and delighting her in equal measure.</p><p>She could feel some of her moisture dripping down her thighs – she didn’t even know she had been <em>that</em> wet. The two-week break must have affected her more than she thought. It was hard to hold back her moans, but she wanted to retain what little control she had, and so she gritted her teeth and shook her head, tears springing to her eyes as Solomon took her – with each desperate thrust she got closer to becoming undone, but she continued to hold her tongue and grip the sheets, determined not to succumb and scream his name.</p><p>If anything, he would give in first. He would call for her in that beautiful, tremulous voice of his and then he’d – she gasped, startled when Solomon reached forward and grabbed her wrists, pulling her arms back as he fucked her. She was forced to arch her back, but every move he made, every slam of his hips, went in so much <em>deeper</em> and she had to force her eyes shut, biting down so hard on her lip that she was afraid she drew blood.</p><p>He rarely took her from behind, generally preferring to see her face when they had sex, but she couldn’t deny there was a primal, almost animalistic allure to feeling him pounding into her this way – Solomon let out a sound that was almost a growl, shifting his grip so that he held both her wrists in one hand. He wound her long hair around his other fist and then he pulled, eliciting a sharp gasp from her – the pain lasted only a second before it blurred into pleasure, and she was unable to prevent herself from letting out a low moan.</p><p>Solomon slowed when he heard her, and she wondered if he intended to tease her or <em>punish</em> her for making a sound – but abruptly he let go of her and she felt his arms slide around her waist, his lips trailing across her back. “How…how do you feel?” he asked.</p><p>His voice was quiet, breathless. Something about it made her heart flutter. “I want…I want more,” she answered, keeping her gaze fixed on the wall in front of her. She felt him smile against her and then he placed his hands on her lower back, one finger running down the length of her spine. His touch made her shiver. It was so <em>gentle</em>. So delicate. So unlike him.</p><p>“I’ll give you everything you want,” he whispered. When he moved again, he took his time, slowly pushing inside her – she could feel every inch of him as he spread her. She let out a sigh, her trembling arms barely able to hold her up. “But in exchange I want to see you fall apart, calling my name in that sweet voice of yours. Can you do that for me, <em>ahuvati</em>?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, I can,” she almost sobbed, and she was rewarded with another languid thrust, his hands reaching for her breasts – he teased her, toying with her nipples as he continued to move, his pace nothing like the frenzied <em>need</em> he showed earlier. His sudden slowness should have cleared her head, but his hand played with her breasts and the other teased her clit, and she could barely breathe through the haze of sensation fogging up her mind.</p><p>She was so wet. So embarrassingly wet. And he seemed to enjoy it, capturing glistening strands of her desire and holding his hand in front of her mouth – understanding his silent command, she reached out to suck on his fingers and he sighed, placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder blade. She tasted herself, her tongue swiping up every last bit of moisture, and when she swallowed and looked back at him with a plea in her eyes, he slammed his hips into her, a jerky movement that caused her to whimper and collapse on his bed.</p><p>“Faster. Please.” She was tired of being teased, but she knew it was unlikely Solomon would give in so easily, not unless she begged to the point of humiliation. The sorcerer withdrew at the sound of her voice and she was ready to burst into tears, but then he pushed her over so that her back was pressed into the mattress and she was staring up at him, her eyes wide.</p><p>Solomon ran a finger against her jaw, and there was a look in his eyes that she hardly ever saw, something almost like affection. “I spoil you, don’t I?” he mused, sliding back into her as he spoke – her lips parted soundlessly at the sensation of him inside her once more, and he kissed her then, a deep, needy kiss that made her eyelids flutter. She looped her arms around his neck, trying to dissolve into him, trying to meld their bodies together so that she never had to leave his warmth – his scent was magic and longing and she wanted him so <em>badly</em>.</p><p>Yes. She wanted him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, unconsciously trying to keep him with her – <em>two weeks, two weeks</em>. Her thoughts whispered insecurity. If Solomon could leave once he could leave again. She tried to shut them away; he wasn’t her lover. But deep down she knew that she craved more from him. She wanted something he might never be able to give her. The hint of who he was, who he could <em>one day</em> become, haunted her.</p><p>If only she could peel back the many layers surrounding this man – if only she could chip away at his frozen exterior to reveal the raw truth that he hid so well from everyone else.</p><p>Solomon closed his eyes, his hands gripping her wrists, his thrusts picking up speed – she was incredibly sensitive after all the time he spent teasing her, and when he leant down to suck on the curve of her neck she threw her head back, crying out his name. In that instant nothing else in the world existed, nothing but him and her and the sensation of being one with this knowing, beautiful, <em>cruel</em> man who played her like a game of chess, his every move calculated to make her sink to her knees in bliss and misery and every emotion in between.</p><p>He was supposed to be a human, the most powerful sorcerer in the world. But if that was the case, then how did he bring her to heights that defied all mortal expectation?</p><p>“Do you…do you love me?” she managed to gasp out, holding back her orgasm just so she could speak her mind, ask the question that tormented her right before she lost herself in the pleasure he granted. Solomon’s eyes flicked open and he looked directly at her, his yellow-blue gaze filled with some unspoken emotion, and his lips moved in the quietest of whispers – but then she could suppress the sensations no more and she came around him, her sharp cry echoing off the walls.</p><p>She hadn’t heard what he said and she could barely think about it because moments later Solomon was chasing his own climax, pounding into her with a frantic clumsiness that was entirely at odds with his usual grace – he shuddered and groaned, curses spilling from his mouth as he filled her. Moments later he was pressing open-mouthed kisses against her throat. She wanted to wrap herself around him and stay like this forever, content to have him buried inside her for a while longer. “Solomon…” Her voice sounded weak to her ears.</p><p>“Yes,” he murmured, bumping his nose against hers, a rare gesture of tenderness that left her speechless. “Stay with me.” She knew he wasn’t <em>asking</em>, but there was cautiousness in his eyes, a hopeful question that she couldn’t bear to decline, so she nodded. He smiled at her, and she didn’t miss the relief that flitted across his face, so foreign, so…<em>trusting</em>. So very unlike Solomon. “Will your demons scold you if you don’t go home tonight?”</p><p>“I can come up with an excuse,” she whispered, holding a hand against his cheek. Another soft, tender gesture, nothing like their usual after-sex routine. But it was a nice change.</p><p>Solomon buried his face against her neck, his arms tightening around her. She thought about how nice it would be if things could stay this way forever. But she knew that was nothing more than wishful thinking, and everything would have to go back to normal by sunrise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>welp have some porn i guess. also, this is the last fic for ars goetia! i don't think i have anything else to add to their story ♡</p><p>yell at me on <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/dontenchantme">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>